Tracheal intubation, usually simply referred to as intubation, is the placement of a flexible plastic tube into the trachea (windpipe) to maintain an open airway or to serve as a conduit through which to administer certain drugs. It is frequently performed in critically injured, ill or anesthetized patients to facilitate ventilation of the lungs, including mechanical ventilation, and to prevent the possibility of asphyxiation or airway obstruction. The most widely used route is orotracheal, in which an endotracheal tube is passed through the mouth and vocal cords into the trachea.
Because it is an invasive and extremely uncomfortable medical procedure, intubation is usually performed after administration of general anesthesia and a neuromuscular-blocking drug. It can however be performed in the awake patient with local or topical anesthesia, or in an emergency without any anesthesia at all. Intubation is normally facilitated by using a laryngoscope.
During an emergency procedure, tracheal intubation is often very difficult, leading to repeated laryngoscopic attempts. Repeated conventional tracheal intubation attempts may contribute to patient morbidity. (Mort TC, Emergency tracheal intubation: Complications associated with repeated laryngoscopic attempts. Anesth Analg. 2004; 99:607-13.).
In emergent situations in the Delivery Room and the NICU, there is sometimes trouble intubating babies, a live saving procedure. The oral cavity is often times bloody and/or slick from oral secretions even after sufficient suctioning making it sometimes difficult to gain control over the large muscular tongue. In addition, the use of analgesics or neuromuscular block medications may not be effective or contraindicated in some babies makes it even more difficult.
In view of this, it would be desirable to develop something that can be used with, or affixed to, a laryngoscope blade to gain control over the tongues anatomy during intubation.